User interface design is typically undertaken with the assumption that a user is in close proximity to the equipment on which the user interface is implemented. For example, a user interface design for a desktop computer may be based on the assumption that the user will be seated in front of a display that provides output to the user, and also that the user is in close proximity to input devices, such as a keyboard or a mouse. Accordingly, the display of a typical user interface has a degree of granularity and detail that presumes the user is in fairly close proximity with the display.
In some computer environments, the presumption that a user is located in proximity with a user interface console is not always valid. For example, in a laboratory environment that includes a number of instruments or systems that are interconnected and may use a common, central console, a user may be tasked with actions that take place at the various instruments or systems. In interacting with the different instruments or systems, the operator/user may seek to refer back to the display of the central console to determine a status of an instrument or system including one at which they are conducting activities. However, due to the typical presumptions of user interface design, a user located at some distance from the central console cannot easily determine details of the display, or status of the instrument or system provided at the central console. Devices employed for interfacing with a central console when proximate a display may be different than those required for interfacing at a distance. Display content provided when a user is proximate the central console may not be appropriate when a user is distant from the display.